Rudolf Steiner
thumb|Rudolf Steiner in 1905 Rudolf Joseph Lorenz Steiner (Donji Kraljevec, 25 februari 1861 – Dornach, 30 maart 1925) was een Oostenrijkse filosoof, schrijver, architect, pedagoog. Hij is bekend geworden als grondlegger van de antroposofie en haar praktische toepassingen, zoals het vrijeschoolonderwijs, de antroposofische geneeskunst, de heilpedagogie en de biologisch-dynamische landbouw. Steiner over antroposofie Steiner karakteriseerde zijn systeem van antroposofie als volgt: Rudolf Steiner zag de geschiedenis van de mensheid als een progressieve ontwikkeling van de individuele ziel, maar wel als onderdeel van een spirituele hiërarchie. In oudere tijdperken had de ziel in een meer of minder dromend bewustzijn een directe waarneming of gewaarwording van geestelijke wezens. Deze gewaarwordingen verdwenen langzaam maar zeker met de ontwikkeling van de mens tot een zelfstandig individu met een eigen verstand en een Ik-bewustzijn. Uitgaande van dit Ik-bewustzijn is het volgens Rudolf Steiner mogelijk opnieuw tot waarneming van geestelijke wezens en het geestelijke in de kosmos te komen. Dat deze ontwikkeling mogelijk is, is volgens Rudolf Steiner een van de gevolgen van de Christusimpuls in de wereld. Steiner verkondigt dat organismen (en de mens in het bijzonder), en de processen die zich in hen afspelen, het resultaat zijn van invloeden uitgaande zowel van de aarde als vanuit de kosmos (zon, maan en sterren). Hij bracht zijn eigen buitenzinnelijke waarnemingen in verband met de natuurwetenschappelijke waarnemingen van Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (1749-1832), die onder meer een theorie had ontwikkeld over de groei van de plant. Volgens Steiner bevestigden zijn buitenzinnelijke waarnemingen sommige klassieke theorieën, onder andere van Aristoteles. Zo aanvaardde hij bijvoorbeeld een indeling van de menselijke psyche in vier basistemperamenten, namelijk het cholerische, het sanguinische, het flegmatische en het melancholische temperament. Steiner bracht deze indeling in verband met de vier elementen. Jonge jaren Steiners vader was een jager in dienst van graaf Hoyos in Geras, en werd later telegrafist en stationschef bij de Zuidoostenrijkse spoorwegmaatschappij. Toen Rudolf geboren werd, was zijn vader gestationeerd in Donji Kraljevec in de provincie Međimurje, vandaag de dag de meest noordelijke provincie van Kroatië, maar destijds een deel van Oostenrijk-Hongarije. Toen hij twee jaar oud was, verhuisde de familie naar het Burgenland in Oostenrijk. Steiner ontwikkelde een scherpe en vroege interesse in wiskunde en filosofie: toen hij 14 jaar oud was had hij reeds Die Kritik der Reinen Vernunft, het hoofdwerk van Immanuel Kant, gelezen. Van 1879 tot 1883 studeerde hij aan de technische universiteit in Wenen, waar hij zich specialiseerde in wiskunde, natuurkunde en scheikunde. In 1889 maakte Steiner kennis met het werk van Friedrich Nietzsche en was vooral geboeid door diens spirituele kwaliteiten als "strijder voor de vrijheid". Het resultaat van het onderzoek naar Nietzsches werk publiceerde Steiner in het boek Friedrich Nietzsche. Ein Kämpfer gegen seine Zeit. Gedurende deze tijd werkte hij ook aan de verzamelde werken van Arthur Schopenhauer (1894, 12 delen). Daarnaast werkte Steiner aan verschillende uitgaven van Goethes wetenschappelijke werken (onder andere aan de "Sofienausgabe" die werd uitgegeven in opdracht van de inmiddels overleden groothertogin Sophie van Saksen) en was van 1890 tot 1897 medewerker van het Goethe-Archief in Weimar. Hij maakte een diepgaande studie van de wetenschappelijke methode die Goethe gevolgd moest hebben bij zijn onderzoeken en schreef daar enkele werken over (onder andere Goethes Weltanschauung, Grundlinien einer Erkenntnistheorie der Goeteschen Weltanschauung en de commentaren bij de door J. Kürschner's uitgegeven werken in de serie Deutsche National Literatur). In 1891 promoveerde hij in de filosofie aan de universiteit van Rostock met een dissertatie onder de titel Die Grundfrage der Erkenntnistheorie. Enkele jaren later verscheen deze dissertatie als boek onder de titel Wahrheit und Wissenschaft, dat hij in 1894 verder uitwerkte in zijn werk, Die Philosophie der Freiheit (De filosofie van de vrijheid), dat hij later als grondleggend zou beschouwen voor zijn verder werk in de antroposofie. Het beargumenteerde de mogelijkheid dat mensen spiritueel vrije wezens kunnen zijn door de bewuste denkactiviteit. De poging die hij in dit boek deed om het transcendentaal idealisme, de filosofie van Immanuel Kant, te ontkrachten werd afgewezen door sommige filosofen en geaccepteerd door anderen, en bleef onbekend bij de meesten. Richard Tarnas noemt Steiner in zijn boek The Passion of the Western Mind een belangrijk figuur in de hele geschiedenis van het denken. Ontstaan antroposofie In zijn vroege filosofische werken behandelt Rudolf Steiner de problematiek van het menselijke kenvermogen en de menselijke vrije wil. Hij weerlegt enkele zogenaamde vooroordelen van Immanuel Kant en laat zien hoe de ideeën van Goethe, Fichte en Hegel verder ontwikkeld kunnen worden. Hoogtepunt van deze periode is zijn boek Filosofie van de vrijheid. Vanaf de eeuwwisseling (1900) trad Rudolf Steiner naar buiten met voordrachten en werken over esoterische onderwerpen waarvoor aanvankelijk alleen binnen kringen van de Theosofische Vereniging belangstelling bestond. In deze periode schreef hij zijn basiswerken 'Theosofie', 'De wetenschap van de geheimen van de ziel' en 'De weg tot inzicht in hogere werelden'. In 1912 verliet Steiner de Theosofische Vereniging in verband met een fundamentele onenigheid met het bestuur met betrekking tot hun bedoeling om de toen nog jonge Jiddu Krishnamurti aan de wereld voor te stellen als de Messias, de teruggekeerde en gereïncarneerde Christus, wat voor Steiner een absurditeit is. Tijdens dit conflict kwam een diepgaand verschil van inzicht tot uiting rond de taak en de "levensweg" van de mens op aarde. Een deel van de leden van de Theosofische Vereniging volgde hem en vormden een nieuwe beweging, steunend op zijn leer die hij antroposofie noemt. Niet de Theos (Het Goddelijke) is maatgevend voor wijsheid (Sofia), maar de Antropos, de geestelijk zich ontwikkelende mens. thumb|250px|Het eerste [[Goetheanum (ontworpen door de Steiner)]] Inhoudelijk belangrijke thema's van de antroposofie zijn: de geestelijke wereld van de hiërarchieën, de Christus-mysteriën, Christian Rosencreutz, de moderne scholingsweg, karma en reïncarnatie, echter ook niet-christelijke thema's worden zeer uitgebreid behandeld, zoals de spirituele ontwikkeling van de mensheid zoals geuit door de geschiedenis heen. Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog werkte Rudolf Steiner met een internationale groep medewerkers aan het Goetheanum. In deze periode ontwikkelde Steiner nieuwe antroposofische kunsten, zoals euritmie en spraakvorming (soort logopedie?). Na de Eerste Wereldoorlog komen tal van vragen op Steiner af, wat resulteert in vele praktische toepassingen van de antroposofie, zoals onder andere de vrijeschool, de antroposofische geneeskunst, de heilpedagogie en de biologisch-dynamische landbouw. Waldorfpedagogie In 1919 kreeg Steiner in Stuttgart de leiding over de Freie Waldorfschule, opgezet door de fabrikant Emil Molte, eigenaar van de sigarettenfabriek Waldorf-Astoria, om de arbeiders en de directeuren nader tot elkaar te brengen. Steiner ontwikkelde een pedagogie die ten grondslag kwam te liggen aan de wereldwijde Vrijeschoolbeweging met scholen voor basis- en middelbaar onderwijs in vele landen. Het woord 'vrij' in deze benaming was bedoeld om aan te geven dat de overheid geen zeggenschap had over deze vorm van onderwijs. De geest moest vrij van welke overheidsdwang dan ook, tot ontwikkeling kunnen komen. Deze gedachte stamt uit de zogeheten Dreigliederung, de Driegeleding (Een Vrije Geest, Een Rechtssysteem op basis van Gelijkheid, en een sociale ordening gebaseerd op Broederschap). Kern van de pedagogische inzichten van Rudolf Steiner is zijn opvatting van de ontwikkelingspsychologie van het kind. De lesstof is in overeenstemming met de fase waarin het kind verkeert en sluit aan op de behoefte van het kind. Kunst is volgens Steiner een natuurlijke behoefte van ieder kind en het vrijeschoolonderwijs kenmerkt zich onder andere door de prominente rol die de kunst erin heeft. Doel van het onderwijs is enerzijds dat het opgroeiende kind zich ontwikkelt tot een sociaal vaardige, zelfstandige volwassene, in staat om de voor hem of haar specifieke invulling van het (beroeps)leven te volbrengen, anderzijds dat het kind zijn of haar geestelijke vermogens, zijn of haar "zieleleven", tot volle ontwikkeling kan laten komen. Volgens de principes van de Vrijeschool legt iedere leerling een volledige leerweg af van het zesde tot en met het achttiende levensjaar. Biologisch-dynamische landbouw Steiner ontwikkelde de biologisch-dynamische landbouw, waarin bodemvruchtbaarheid en versterking van de natuurlijke groei centraal staan. Het landbouwbedrijf wordt daarbij als organisme opgevat, waar bedrijfsvreemde elementen zo veel mogelijk vermeden worden. Vandaar dat een biologisch-dynamisch bedrijf naar diversiteit in geteelde gewassen en gehouden dieren streeft. Ook wordt er met speciale preparaten gewerkt om groei en levenskracht van de gewassen te bevorderen. Hiermee wordt beoogd door de invloed vanuit de kosmos door de planeten een positieve invloed uit te oefenen op de groei van gewassen. Het gebruik van kompost is een essentieel element in de biologisch-dynamische landbouw. Sociale Driegeleding Geestesleven, politiek en economie Steiner legde eveneens de basis voor een sociaal systeem dat hij Sociale Driegeleding noemde en dat de drie delen beschrijft waaruit de samenleving bestaat: het culturele of geestesleven, het rechtsleven (politiek) en de economie. Deze drie gebieden zouden volgens Rudolf Steiner totaal onafhankelijk van elkaar moeten bestaan in de menselijke samenleving, elk zonder inmenging van de twee anderen. Een vroege min of meer onbewuste poging om deze sociale driegeleding tot stand te brengen kan worden gezien in het Franse "Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité" (vrijheid, gelijkheid, broederschap). Tijdens de Franse revolutie kwamen de drie idealen in het bewustzijn van de mensen, die pas echt begrepen kunnen worden wanneer ze elk worden nagestreefd in een eigen werksfeer. Vrijheid in het culturele of geestesleven, gelijkheid in het rechtsleven en broederschap in de economie. We kunnen vrij denken en vrij onze capaciteiten ontwikkelen. Deze activiteiten maken deel uit van het culturele leven. Wanneer we onze denkbeelden toepassen in de wereld, ontmoeten we andere mensen. Dan blijkt dat we de meeste zingeving en waardering van ons werk ervaren wanneer we broederschap betrachten. Voor het onderlinge overleg tussen mensen en het maken van wetten en afspraken, moeten we elkaar als gelijke benaderen. Dan pas komen in de rechtssfeer de begrippen eerlijkheid en rechtvaardigheid in de maatschappij tot gelding. Geldwezen De sociale driegeleding kan een afspiegeling krijgen in het geldwezen, waardoor ook het geld in de maatschappij gezonder kan werken. We spreken dan van koopgeld, wanneer het geld zijn functie krijgt in het economische levensgebied. Het koopgeld drukt de waarde uit van een tegenprestatie, gedurende een transactie. Dergelijke transacties worden in verlies- en winstrekeningen beschreven. Het leengeld drukt de waarde uit van een (leen)relatie die wordt aangegaan. Zo'n leenrelatie werkt in de tijd tussen mensen en wordt vormgegeven in de rechtssfeer. Hoofdsom, rente en aflossing bepalen de relaties, die op balansen worden beschreven. Het schenkgeld tenslotte maakt het culturele of geestesleven mogelijk. Omdat mensen niet hoeven te werken voor hun inkomen kunnen zij zich in vrijheid ontwikkelen. De post "eigen vermogen" op balansen geeft aanwijzingen over de beschikbaarheid van schenkgeld. Mensen bepalen welke functie het geld krijgt. Wanneer geld in transactie wordt gebracht bepalen degene die het betaalt en degene die het ontvangt samen welke functie het geld krijgt. In de boekhouding worden de gevolgen beschreven en in organogrammen is na te zien of de betrokken mensen tot handelen bevoegd zijn. Zuivere vrije school in Nederland niet gesubsidieerd In Nederland is het niet mogelijk om gesubsidieerd middelbaar Vrijeschoolonderwijs te geven volgens de zuivere principes van de Vrijeschool, waarin iedere leerling een volledige leerweg aflegt van het zesde tot en met het achttiende levensjaar. De overheid verplicht de scholen om examens voor te bereiden en af te nemen op respectievelijk vmbo-, havo-, en vwo-niveau. Dat heeft tot gevolg dat vmbo- en havoleerlingen de school eerder moeten verlaten dan vwo-leerlingen. Momenteel bestaat er één Vrijeschool in Nederland die vrij is van overheidsbemoeienis, maar die krijgt geen geld van de overheid. Racisme Het Duitse 'Bundesministerium' heeft 06 september 2007 besloten twee daarvoor aangemelde boeken van Steiner niet op te nemen in de 'Index jugendgefärdeten Schriften'. Hoewel de commissie elementen aantrof die naar haar oordeel 'in onze huidige tijd als racistisch te beoordelen zijn', was het voldoende dat de betreffende uitgever heeft toegezegd deze boeken van Steiner van commentaar te voorzien, en exemplaren die momenteel in de winkels liggen, van een inlegblad te voorzien. Bundesprüfstelle für jugendgefährdende Medien - Bücher von Rudolf Steiner wegen Selbstverpflichtung des betroffenen Verlags nicht indiziert Bibliografie *Algemene menskunde als basis voor de pedagogie, *Antroposofie, *Beelden van de evolutie, *Christian Rosenkreutz en het geheim van de rozenkruizers *Christus vanuit het gezichtpunt van de antroposofie *De bovenzinnelijke mens, *De christelijke inwijding en de mysteriën van de oudheid, *De filosofie van de vrijheid, *De kernpunten van het sociale vraagstuk, *De spirituele bronnen van de kunst, *De weg tot inzicht in hogere werelden, *De wetenschap van de geheimen der ziel, *Gedichten, spreuken, meditaties, *Geesteswetenschap en geneeskunde, *Genezend opvoeden, *Gezondheid, ziekte, genezing, *Het bewustzijn van de ingewijde, *Het esoterische christendom, *Het evangelie naar Johannes, *Het evangelie naar Lucas, *Het evangelie naar Marcus, *Het evangelie naar Mattheüs, *Het wezen van de kleuren, *Karmaonderzoek 1, *Karmaonderzoek 2, *Karmaonderzoek 3, *Karmaonderzoek 4, *Karmaonderzoek 5, *Kerngedachten van de antroposofie, *Kosmische hiërarchieën, *Kunst en cultuurvernieuwing, *Meditatie, *Mens, lot en wereldontwikkeling, *Mijn levensweg, *Mysteriedrama's I, *Mysteriedrama's II, *Mysterieplaatsen en inwijdingswegen, *Opvoeding en onderwijs, *Over de zin ven het leven, *Over Rusland, de verhouding oost-west *Sociale toekomst, *Spirituele ontwikkeling, de ervaringen, mogelijkheden en risiko's, *Theosofie, *Voorbij de grenzen van de natuurwetenschap, *Vorm en beweging, *Vruchtbare landbouw op biologisch-dynamische grondslag, *Waarheid en wetenschap, *Wegen naar Christus, *Wereldgeschiedenis in het licht van de antroposofie, *Werkingen van het karma, Externe links * Goetheanum * Antroposofische vereniging in België * Antroposofische vereniging in Nederland * Steiner Books * Rudolf Steiner Foundation * Defending Steiner * alle boeken en lezingen online in het engels geordend op (GA=Gesamt Ausgabe) nummer Categorie:Personen